The Paranoia Agent
by BabyRie16
Summary: Based off Marble Hornet. May cause paranoia and extreme pity for those portrayed. Co-Authored by Feyd-Rautha3. Warnings: regression and possible spankings later on. Something seems to be taking down Marvel characters one by one, spreading fear as it goes.
1. Chapter 1

Who I am right now is not important. My story, however, is. We might be risking our lives in doing this, but it has to be told. About a year ago things started to happen. Strange things. It was up to us to investigate.My partner was a little hesitant at first...

Can you blame me? I'm not used to it like you are. You see, we were the only ones who could get the job done when no one else could. Be warned, this story is as real as we are and once you know it you can never unknow it. No matter how much you'd like to. You can go ahead and start it.

You see, we were the only ones who could get the job done when no one else could. Be warned, this story is as real as we are and once you know it you can never unknow it. No matter how much you'd like to.

If you have a weak stomach, turn back now. However, if you think you are brave enough to see the truth, keep listening. I guess we should start at the beginning...

"Victor!" Logan called his brother, "We're out of beer again!" He just finished his eighth one. He had his friends had gotten pretty rowdy at this point.

"I'm getting paid for all this scouting I'm doing for you guys!" Victor refilled another cooler of beer, taking one for himself.

"You go ahead and think that!" Logan laughed.

"I'm charging a fee every time I gotta fill it up!" Victor sat on the couch

Piotr, also known as Colossus, laughed and was still only on his second. He normally didn't drink, but, being Russian, his elder brother had a storage of vodka. They occasionally drank together.

"Yeah yeah, you'll probably take it out of my $$ as usual," Logan muttered.

"Sounds like a plan," Victor smirked.

Scott was on his third beer and flat out drunk. "An' then she... an' then... hey... you know something?"

Col poked him, "Wow, you're almost as much a light weight as Lonnie."

Scott looked at him. "Hey! No poking!" he shoved Pete and fell over.

They watched him crash to the floor. Victor rolled his eyes, "Ok. I officially am cutting you guys off."

"Hey, just because ONE guy can't hold it?" Logan complained. "Just don't give him any more!"

"After you two finish those beers it's over," Victor tossed Scott on his patlet.

Logan grumbled and quickly refilled his beer.

After another hour and a half of party Col wasn't drunk but he was full. "Good party!" he yawned.

Logan nodded and looked around at the sleeping guests. "Yeah..." He seemed to be distracted and edgy.

"What's wrong with you?" Victor looked at him.

Logan shrugged and looked down at his beer. He had been having... nightmares... recently. But these were during the day.

"Well if nothings wrong take the trash out."

Logan looked outside, it was getting dark. "Do I have to do it right now?"

"When else would you do it?" Victor asked, tossing covers on the guests.

"How about tomorrow?"

"Logan."

Logan looked at him with pleading eyes.

Victor rolled his eyes, "Fine, do the dishes," he gathered the garbage to take out himself.

"No, stay inside!" Logan glanced out the window.

"What's wrong with you?"

"I just..." he sighed and grabbed the garbage, going out. And that was the first time Logan actually saw him. He was in the distance, but Logan still felt a bolt of fear down his spine. He dropped the trash and rushed back inside.

Victor grunted as his brother ran into him, "Jimmy!"

Logan whimpered and clung to his brother like he hadn't done since he was little.

Victor sighed, "Ok, I'll do it in the morning. No more beer for you, you're going to bed."

Logan shook his head and let go of him. "I...I can't sleep right now, I'm not tired." He kept looking out the windows.

"Well I am," Victor sighed and took him to the bedroom, cutting the lights off in the front room.

Logan whimpered at the dark and clung to him again, "I... please don't go to bed yet..."

Victor sighed, "Ok, what's wrong?" he turned the light on in the bedroom. His brother was acting very peculiar.

Logan shook his head. "I... I think something's following me! I just saw him outside!"

Victor looked out the windows, even going back to the front and looking out those windows, "I don't see anything. What are you talking about?"

Logan peeked out the window. "He's gone now, but he was there! Watching me! I can feel him sometimes, just watching, and..." He sniffed and shuddered.

"Ok, ok," Victor rubbed his head, "Fine, we'll go to the kitchen and I'll fix you some warm milk, then we'll go to the bedroom and I'll put a light on for you and you can watch a movie. How's that?"

Logan nodded slowly.

"Ok, no more crying," Victor sighed and went to fix his brother the milk and such. Victor didn't understand his brother's sudden terror but it worried him more than his other dangerous habits. Especially since he hadn't been afraid of the dark since he was 5.

Logan wouldn't leave his side at all while his brother was moving. He kept looking over his shoulder and out windows.


	2. Chapter 2

Victor sighed, "You want me to go outside and check?"

"No! Stay inside!" Logan held to him, then whispered. "He'll get you..."

Victor stared at him and shook his head, taking him to the bedroom; he put a calm movie on and laid in bed. He was going to fall asleep into the movie but at least now his little brother had something to distract him.

Logan clung to him, still shaky and on edge.

Victor rubbed his back, "It's ok, I'm here," he yawned, "It's probably just a camper or something."

"No," Logan whimpered, "He was standing there, watching, in his suit... he didn't have a face, Victor!"

"Ok, ok, shhh!" Victor sat up and pulled his brother on his lap, "The doors are locked and closed. So are the windows, " he made him lean on his shoulder, "And I'm right here, ok," he rocked him the way he tended to when his brother was upset.

Logan didn't calm down much, which was weird, because normally that would have worked.

Victor gave him an odd look, "Ok, I'll stay up. We can both stay up. And we'll just sleep in the morning. How's that?"

Logan only nodded.

"Ok," Victor sighed and let his brother stay on his lap.

"I don't know why, but I can't go anywhere without feeling him," Logan sniffed, "At first I thought I was getting paranoid, but I just don't know..."

"Shhh, it's ok," Victor rubbed his back, "I know the paranoid feeling of being followed, trust me. Sometimes you even feel like you're being watched or followed when no one is there. I know. I just want you to calm down and relax. Don't even think about it."

Victor was trying to calm his brother mainly. He wasn't sure if he wanted attention or if he was on drugs again. Either way it sounded like his brother was talking about the boogeyman again. And he was way too old for that. But if he was on drugs he could expect a whipping later.

Logan shook his head. "I can't calm down! He's still here! Outside, somewhere...!"

"Hush. Just stop thinking about it."

Logan shook his head and went still for a little while. Then suddenly he stood and walked out of the room.

Victor watched him go and yawned. He figured he had to pee.

Logan came back in two hours and slumped on top of him.

Victor was half dead when he came back. When he noticed his brother he happily dove off into sleep. Jimmy needed more fiber.

Come the morning time Victor was still too exhausted to get up to make breakfast, leaving Colossus, the first up, to make it. And, with Victor sleeping into the afternoon, Colossus noticed Logan's odd look.

"Are you alright, my friend?"

Logan looked sideways. He hadn't slept much in the past few nights and that didn't help his edginess. "Yeah, why?"

"You don't look too well. Is something troubling you?"

Logan sighed. "I... it's nothing."

"Come now, tell Colossus what is bothering you," he sat next to him and rubbed his side.

Logan flinched and pulled away. "I think someone's following me."

"Why is this?"

"I... I've had this feeling the past couple of days. I can't sleep, I can't relax. Everywhere I go I can feel someone watching me. There are even some parts of my day that are missing completely from my memory. And last night..." Logan shuddered.

"What happened last night?'

"I saw him."

"Where?"

"Outside the house. He was wearing a suit, and he didn't have a face." Logan was silent for a few minutes.

"Are you sure you were not just seeing things in the night sky?"

"I'm sure," Logan growled, "I have enhanced senses. I can see in the dark."

"Perhaps you were tired though."

Logan gave him a death glare. "I'm not a kid, I know what I saw."

"I didn't say you were. But since it's day now how about we go out there and check?"

Logan glanced to Victor's room. "I don't know if that's a good idea..."

"I'll be with you. Don't worry I'll protect you if there is anyone." Col smiled.

Logan grumbled and looked away. "Fine."

Col smiled and allowed him to lead the way.

"Where are you guys going?" Scott rubbed his head.

"We're going to go find last night's mystery voyeur."

"Oh! I want to come! What's a voyeur?"

"Someone who watches," Piotr explained, "It's a title given to many peeping Toms.

"Oh... I have a headache."

"Here," Logan handed him some pills with the lable pulled off, "Painkillers."

"Why do you have those?" Col asked.

Logan shrugged. "I've been having headaches..."

"I thought they didn't work on you."

"I thought I'd try it. I started sensing it over here," he changed the subject and led them into the woods. Col followed him and shrugged it off. Scott stumbled around as he followed.

Soon they came to a clearing. Logan pointed off to a red tower. "There. He was next to that."

"What is that?'

Logan shrugged. "I saw it and explored, there's not much in there. It was as I was walking away that I felt it."

He went closer and looked around, "There is a broken ladder in here." Suddenly Logan whimpered. "What?" Col looked back at him.

Scott looked around. "Let's go back."

Col sighed and looked up. On top of the tower was an odd form. He stared at it for a minute.

Its face was pure white and the light shined brightly off of it. But it made Colossus feel cold when he looked at it. Suddenly the figured lunged down at him with quick speed.

"Augh!" He ran, grabbing Logan and Scott on the way. Logan literally shrieked when Col grabbed him and lost all sense of coherency.

The figure began chase, Piotr saw it and ran faster. It's face wasn't blank it had a mask with black lips and eye shadow. The clothes it was wearing wear all white, probably why the light gleamed off so much.

Colossus hurried back, not stopping until he got to the cabin. He closed the door and panted, "Did you two see that thing!"


	3. Chapter 3

Scott was more confused than anything. "No, what did you see?"

"I don't know but it tried to attack me!" Colossus looked out the window. His ears were ringing.

Logan sobbed. "Vikki! VIKKI!" Calling a name he hadn't used since he was young. He curled up and rocked back and forth, having a breakdown.

Victor heard him yelling and groaned, climbing out of bed, "What? What's wrong now?" He walked in and saw his brother, "Whats wrong?" he kneeled down and rubbed his back.

"It's after me!" Logan clung to him, "I could feel him! He was so close!"

"Ok, no more," Victor sighed, "No more cabin. No more drinking, none of it. You three pack your bags. We're leaving."

"Pete saw it too!"

"We're leaving," Victor told Logan.

Logan whimpered and held to him.

Scott rolled his eyes. "What's gotten into him?" he whispered to Col.

Col just shook his head, "I'm not sure. But I think it is best we leave this place. Logan has been acting odd ever since we first got to the cabin."

Victor packed them all in the car and tried giving his brother a juice box to calm him down, "OK, calmly. Why were you three out there and what did you see?"

Logan knocked the juice box away. "Because Pete made me show him! He wanted to check to see if he was there! And I felt him watching me, but we didn't see him, we saw one of his minions!"

"Are we back on the subject of the boogeyman?" Victor grabbed the juice and threw it to Scott since Logan didn't want it, "I didn't know he had minions."

Pete looked out the window, "It... It may have just been a child playing a prank. Perhaps scaring campers. You know how children get."

Logan gasped and looked at Col as if he betrayed him. "You saw it! He has lots of them working for him! I see them places!"

Colossus didn't want to admit to himself what he saw nor why he had this sudden cold fear. What he saw wasn't faceless. It was wearing an odd mask. But it felt blank. And when he saw it the wind got really still and quiet.

Victor sighed and shook his head, "Ok, Logan. We're going home and when we get there you can tell me why someone who's fought almost every known psycho, genocidal maniac and such without batting an eye is afraid of the boogeyman."

Logan closed his eyes and whimpered. "He's back."

"He's back?"

Logan nodded.

Scott got a shiver down his spine. "Just go."

Victor sighed and drove, "Maybe you three need food."

"DON'T STOP!" Logan pleaded, "Not until we get home. And stay on busy highways!"

Victor rolled his eyes and kept driving. He really didn't understand their fear. Maybe it just came with being part of the actual X-Men. Either way, he wanted it to end. Never mind how annoying it was, he just didn't like the worrying.

Scott sighed and drank the juice. "Hey Logan, do you have any more of those painkillers?"

"What painkillers?"

"Those pills you gave him earlier." Colossus watched the road.

"What do you have pills for? They don't work on us," Victor gave his brother an odd look.

"I don't have any pills!" Logan looked just as confused and checked his pockets. He pulled out the pill container and gave it an odd look.

Scott reached out and grabbed it, taking one.

"Are you on drugs again?" Victor raised a brow.

"No!" Logan said, "I swear I don't know where they come from!"

Victor just rolled his eyes and drove.

About twenty minutes into the drive back Col hit his head on Scott's. He'd been looking out the window and thought he'd seen something, and flinched away from it. He felt like he was losing his mind.

"Ow!" Scott complained and rubbed his head.

"I'm sorry," Col whimpered.

Logan glanced anxiously out the windows and in the mirrors, popping a pill.

"I'm gonna take those from you if you eat them like they're candy."

"Hmm?" Logan glanced at his brother.

"Put the pills down."

"Pills?"

Victor took the bottle out of his hand and put it in the glove compartment.

Logan blinked and shook his head. He needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Victor drove them for about 40 minutes before he dropped Col of at his and Mikhail's house.

Scott sighed; it would be good to see the professor again. Victor dropped him off at the school gates and watched him as he entered the building.

Scott took his things and went to the professor's room to sleep.

Victor drove home and kicked his brother in the house, "OK, you. Explain."

"Explain what?" Logan stayed close to him.

"The boogeyman, Logan?" Victor shook his head and went to make his brother some tea while he made himself some food.

"I'm not making it up, Victor! You have to believe me!"

"Here," he gave him some tea to calm him down.

"I don't want it," he sighed, "I want you to start listening to me!"

"Well you need to calm down and speak like an adult. I can't understand you if you keep yelling," Victor sat and ate his food.

Logan groaned and scooted onto his lap. Victor just sighed and ate.

"I don't know why or what it is, but it's following me, and it wants me."

"Why would it want you?"

"I don't know."

"Drink your tea and we'll sit in the room and talk." Logan sighed and drank it for him. "Good boy," Victor picked him up and carried him to the room, "OK, talk."

"I don't know what else to tell you, you aren't listening to me," Logan grumbled.

"Well it sounds silly. I wanna believe ya, I do. But you have to listen to yourself. The boogeyman is stalking you?" Victor sighed, "I know we have a bunch of weird adventures but even I find that one hard."

"Why do you keep calling him the boogeyman?" Logan glared.

"Well what am I suppose to call it?"

"I don't know! But the boogeyman is something made up for kids! This is real!"

Victor sighed.

Logan sighed and leaned on him. "Please believe me. I saw him. And I can sense him."

Victor didn't know what to do about his brother. He was just confused and was getting to be very troublesome for him. "Ok. Well we're home now. Nothing else to worry about."

"I hope so," Logan sighed.

"Take a nap, ok. I need to make a call." Logan shook his head and held to him. Victor sighed, "If you keep up this clinging I'm gonna call Hulk."

"Please don't leave me," Logan whispered.

"Hulk can protect you just as well."

Logan shook his head. "I want you."

Victor rolled his eyes and waited for the sleeping tea to kick in. Logan soon began to doze.

Victor set his brother on the bed and covered him, "What's with you, kiddo?" he rubbed his head and grabbed the phone, dialing one of his brother's friends.

"Hello?" Hank picked up his cell phone after letting it ring a few times.

"Were you planning on picking up?" he rolled his eyes.

"Not really," Hank sighed, "What do you want, Victor?"

"Something's wrong with my kid."

"You're kid?" Hank was confused for a few seconds, "Are you talking about your nephew Dakken?"

"No, my original kid. Jimmy."

"Logan? What's wrong with him?" he grew concerned. Logan was the last person he'd expect to get a call for.

"He's being paranoid, and hallucinating."

"Logan?" he repeated, "Is it his usual nightmares from Weapon X?"

"No, he's having nightmares about the boogeyman. He kept me up all night, last night, because he was clinging to me sobbing about it coming to get him."

Hank gave his phone a strange look. "That doesn't sound like him at all. Are you sure that you guys are immune to hallucinogens?"

"He claims he's not on drugs but he's been popping pills. I have them in my car; can you test them and see what they are?"

"Certainly. Are you at your house?"

"Yeah, hurry here before the sleepy time tea wears off and he wakes. You might want to test his blood too."

"Ok, it will take me about twenty minutes," Hank hung up and went to the car.

Victor hung up and leaned back, rubbing his brother's back to calm him and let him know he was still there.

Hank arrived as soon as he could and knocked on the door lightly.

Victor hurried to and out the door, "Thanks for coming, they're in the car," he unlocked and went in the glove compartment, looking around. He looked for a minute but couldn't find them. Then he started looking under the seats and such, "I can't find them," he scratched his head.

Hank raised a brow. "Are you sure Logan didn't bring them into the house?"

"No, I put them in the compartment and I would've noticed if he opened it. Maybe Scott or Pete knows. They said they were pain pills."

He nodded. "Well, we can ask. How about I look over Logan?"

"He's on the bed," Victor sighed, calling Mik's residence. Hank nodded and went inside the house, easily finding Logan.

Mikhail picked up his phone with a yawn. "Yeah?"

"WTH is with you guys and picking up phones today! Where's your brother at?"

"My brother?" Mik rubbed his eyes, "He's acting weird. Usually he's my pillow, but now I'm HIS pillow." Col was asleep, on Mikhail. He didn't want to go for his normal jog.

"Yeah well I'm ALWAYS Jimmy's pillow. Wake him and ask him about those pills he had earlier."

"...You can speak pillow?"

Victor rolled his eyes, "It's a common language for caretakers."

He shrugged and shook Colossus. "Pete? A pillow wants to talk to you."

Pete groaned, "Stop shaking me."

"But the phone!" he put it to his ear.

Pete listened to Victor talk on the pills for a minute, "No I don't know, he tore the label off. He just said they were pain relievers for his headaches. "Yeah, sure," he yawned and turned on his side to go back to sleep.

"What was that about?" Mikhail asked.

"Something weird has been happening with Logan and Victor wants to know about some pills he had," he shuddered.

Mik looked at him. "...I hate pillow talk; it's so hard to understand..."

He swatted his leg, "You understand it when you want, don't you."

"Only if there's vodka involved," he rubbed. Or hitting, but he wasn't going to say that.

Col rolled his eyes and looked out the window. He whimpered and turned away. Mik raised a brow. His brother was acting weird too.


	5. Chapter 5

Victor sighed and got himself a drink. "You want a drink, furry?"

"Please don't call me that," Hank was checking to see if Logan's pupils were dilated, "Do you have any tea?"

"Do you want normal flavored tea or sleepy time tea?" Victor began to go down a long list of other teas they had. He rather enjoyed his tea, and used it at times to calm Logan, although Logan normally was calmed best by hot chocolate.

"Lemon would be nice." Hank finished his examination.

Victor handed him the cup, "So?"

"He seems normal physically, but I need to have a conversation with him to decide his mental state.

"Alright. If you want to stay he'll probably wake soon. His Russian friend claims he saw something when he went to the little plain. Something about a kid or whatever."

Hank nodded and sat back. "Tell me more about his symptoms."

He went on explaining to him all the things Logan had been telling him. How he'd reacted last night on taking the garbage out and how he'd had a nervous breakdown earlier, putting great emphasis on how Logan was very wary on not using any area that wasn't highly populated.

Hank nodded and didn't interrupt as Victor spoke. "Now how much sleep has he been getting recently, and could that have added to it?"

"Hardly any. I had to drug him to get him to sleep now. He's been having those nightmares and they've been keeping him up."

"I see. Well, once we figure out what's causing the sleep problem, I'm sure the hallucinations will go away. Has he been getting enough exercise?"

"He's been connected to my hip like a two year old. Neither of us has really been getting sleep."

"How long has this gone on?"

"Since we went to the cabin. So maybe a week or two."

"Did anything happen at the cabin?"

"He hasn't said too much to me, except about how he's being followed."

"I wonder if there are other campers in the area," Hank mused.

"I don't know. But I'm exhausted and tired of being worried about him."

"I don't blame you," Hank said. "Maybe we should take him to the mansion and run some tests on him... he doesn't like medical supplies very much, though."

"Oh do I know," Victor sighed and grabbed his brother. Logan whimpered in his sleep as he was moved and shivered slightly. "Let's go," Victor rubbed his back and followed Beast back to the school.

Hank unlocked the gate and let Victor in, leading him to his lab. Victor laid Logan on the table in his lab and waited. He flinched and rubbed his ear, looking around. That was weird.

Hank began to hook Logan up to some testing equipment, starting with a brain monitor. "Well this is odd..."

Victor sighed and scratched his ear. "What's wrong?" He looked over at the machine.

"His brain activity is surprisingly low for his age."

"How high should it be?"

Hank told him the regular numbers and showed him what the machine was showing. "It's about level with that of a ten-year-old."

"I think that's normal for him," Victor rolled his eyes.

"No, it isn't," Hank said, "I've tested him before."

"So...what am I suppose to do?"

"I don't know, I should run more tests..."

"Ok," Victor sighed and scratched his ear.

Suddenly Logan screamed and pulled to get up. "Nooo! Viki!"

"What!" Victor rubbed his head, "It's a bad dream, ok. I'm here." Logan looked around, terrified. "It's ok, it's ok. There's nothing outside. No one's here but me and your friend."

Logan ripped the sensors off his head and clung to Victor. Hank stared, slightly shocked.

Victor sighed patting his back, "it's ok, it's alright," he rubbed his ear as some of Hank's equipment started to give feedback.

Logan flinched as he heard it too and looked wildly out the window.

"It's just cheap equipment."

"No it isn't," Logan whispered.

Victor sighed, "I think we need to get home now."

Hank nodded. "Next time I'll make a house call."

"Please do," Victor sighed and carried Logan out.

Logan closed his eyes. "No! Stay inside!"

"So you want to stay here?"

Logan looked at the equipment and shuddered, then nodded. "We can't go outside yet. They're still there."

Victor sighed and sat, leaning. At least now the doctor could actually see Logan's odd behavior.


	6. Chapter 6

Logan shivered and buried his head in Victor's chest, as if he was hiding. Victor just rubbed his neck.

After about an hour Victor had to pry Logan off of him and hand him to Hank.

"No! Don't leave me!" Logan sobbed and begged him, "He's coming!"

"Jimmy, I really have to pee." Logan grabbed his leg and held tight to him."Don't you think this is gonna be awkward?" Logan shook his head no. Victor stared at him, "Please just stay with Hank for five minutes." Logan shook his head and clung more.

Hank observed them, taking note of the behavior. Something was definitely going on in Logan's brain. Maybe he needed some therapy sessions.

After that awkward moment Victor looked at him, "Is it safe to go home now?"

Logan stopped and listened, then slowly nodded. "For now."

"Ok, Hank, we're apparently going home now."

Hank nodded. "I will visit soon."

"Please do," Victor hurried Logan back home.

Logan sobbed. "Why? Why did you do that?"

"What did I do?"

"You took me out of the house! He could have seen me!"

"Logan, I'm worried about you."

Logan looked at him sadly. "Yeah, and you should be! How many times do I have to tell you?" He gasped and looked over his shoulder at something.

Victor turned and looked, trying to find what Logan was looking at.

"It was watching me!" Logan worked himself into a panic.

"Shh, shh, shh," Victor hugged him, "Ok, calm down, how about you go to the guest room? There are no windows and I'll put a chair in front of the closet for you?

"Will you stay with me?"

"Yeah, I'll bring the microwave in there and the TV, and I'll fix food. Then we can stay in there."

Logan nodded."Hurry."

"OK," Victor did all those things as fast as he could and sat with Logan in the guest room. Victor just watched his brother. He hated seeing him like this. That wasn't his personality. What Victor hated the most was how little he could do about it.

Logan kept glancing around, and reached in his pockets for the pills.

"How did you get those?" Victor took them and sighed.

"No!" Logan reached for them.

"No!" Victor took them and called Beast.

"Victor!" Logan growled and pushed at him, trying to get them.

"No! I want to know what these are!" Victor didn't notice that Hank had picked up.

"Hello?" Hank spoke.

Victor had to pin Logan just to get the phone back, "I found the pills!"

"Alright, I'll be right over."

Victor pinned Logan down, then Logan bit his hand. He grit his teeth and held him down, "Stop it, Jimmy!"

Hank sped on his way there and knocked at the door.

"Come in!" Victor had Logan in a headlock by this point.

Hank walked into the house. "Where are you?"

"In here!" Victor grunted.

Hank opened the door and looked in. "Oh my..."

"Get them now!" Victor grunted.

Hank picked up the bottle. "I'll, uh, look at these and get a report back as soon as possible. But I can tell you right now, they're probably addictive."

"Hurry up, while I can still hold him!"

Hank nodded and left.

"Noooo!" Logan clawed. Victor grunted and held him down until Beast was out of sight.

Logan whimpered and struggled to get up. "Why'd you let him take them?"

"What are they?"

"I have a headache!" Logan sobbed.

"Logan, aspirin and pain killers don't work on us. I'll get you an ice pack but no pills."

Logan sobbed and kicked at him, almost throwing a tantrum. When he was done he had exhausted himself.

Victor was relaxing, eating an apple turn over. He just let him go and watched him have his moment.

Logan pouted and looked at him. "I want some."

"Are you done with your tantrum?"

Logan tilted his head. "Tantrum?"

"The one you've been throwing long enough for me to cook these and glaze them and eat them."

Logan blinked in confusion. "But we've only been in this room a few minutes..."

"An hour."

"But you just finished moving everything in!"

"No, I moved those in 20 minutes before you attacked me and then had your tantrum."

Logan just looked at him in confusion and rubbed his eyes, walking over.

"You need a nap."

Logan grumbled. "I'm not a kid, Victor."

"Sure. And you on the floor wailing was the best way to prove it."

"I didn't do that, Vic, I don't know what you're talking about," Logan yawned and lay down.


	7. Chapter 7

Pete just lay on the couch, staring at the door. The house had two big windows in the front room, they let in a lot of light and normally he'd open them instead of turning a light on. But it was beginning to get to be twilight, "Mickey?"

"Yeah," Mikhail had a bottle of vodka and was watching a game on TV.

"Can you close the windows please?"

"Pete, it's hot in here!" Mikhail whined.

"Mikhail, just do it! You can turn on a fan."

"What's gotten into you?" Mikhail complained as he got up and closed them for him.

Pete sulked and stole Mik's bottle, drinking about half of it.

"Hey?" Mik stared, "What gives?"

"I'm having a bad day."

Mikhail scoffed and grabbed another bottle. "Just don't drink it all."

"Why not, you have another one now. And it's not like you don't have an endless supply hidden everywhere."

Mik glared. "Yeah, that I paid for!"

"Well stop being such a spoiled brat and share!" Pete glared back.

"Well stop acting like a jerk all of a sudden!" Mik huffed.

"You act like one all the time!" Pete drank.

Mik just watched him. "Did Lonnie die or something?"

"Why would you say that!" Pete gasped.

"Because you're acting weird!"

Pete just turned on his side and sulked, "I don't know." Mikhail grumbled and sat next to him. Col sighed and leaned against him.

Mik put an arm around him. "You need to relax."

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to, but I keep getting this cold feeling."

"Well, you ARE made of metal," Mik smirked.

"I'm serious."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know. I just get this chilling feeling. And it just makes me feel terrified."

Mik stroked his hair, "Oh Petey, are you having nightmares again? That hasn't happened since we were younger."

"No, it's not. I was wide awake and it was day."

He felt his forehead. "Do you have a fever?"

Peye took his hand, "I'm not sick."

Mik looked at him and nodded. "I'm just making sure. What do you think it is?"

"I don't know. It moved fast and its body was white. And it had a mask."

"Wait, you think it's a person?"

"I don't know what it was!"

Mik kept rubbing his head. "Well, tell me what you think."

"I don't know!" Pete whined into him.

Mikhail kissed his head. "Don't worry, I'm here." He hadn't seen his brother like this in a while; it was reminding him of when they were kids. The good old days when the older took care of the younger.

Col whimpered and leaned on him.

"Why don't we just get some sleep?"

He nodded and went to the room to change. There was a loud crash and commotion before Piotr rushed out of the room to a corner in the front room, holding his head.

"Pete?" Mik looked at him in alarm.

"It's in there!" Col sobbed in the corner.

Mik went into the room and looked around. "Pete, there's nothing in here..."

"There is! It was in there! On the dresser! Staring at me!"

Mikhail took him to his room. "See for yourself."

"NO!" Pete pulled away and went back to the front room.

Mik sighed. "Why don't you sleep in my room tonight?"

Col sobbed and nodded.

Mickey guided him to his room and closed the curtains so his brother wouldn't panic. Col whimpered and looked around. "You're safe," Mik assured him. Pete sniffed and watched his brother, as he closed the door.

"Stay here, I'm just going to get your pajamas, ok?"

"No! Please don't leave me!" Pete begged.

"Well you didn't want to go to your room!" Mik got frustrated.

Col sobbed and hugged him, "Please don't leave me! It'll come back!"

Mik sighed. "Fine, sleep in those clothes. But if you start to smell I'm pushing you in the shower." Pete lay down. "Now just relax." He whimpered and hugged him, staying close as possible.

Mikhail groaned, it was too hot for this. He wished he could open a window.

"We could sleep in front," Pete suggested, "With the conditioning."

"You wouldn't mind?" Pete shook his head. "Ok, let's go there."


	8. Chapter 8

Mikhail set the bed up and turned on the AC. "Are you going to be ok?" he lay down. Piotr nodded and cautiously went to the front.

Mik put an arm around him. Pete leaned on him and sighed. Mik stayed awake, he was getting worried.

Pete whimpered in his sleep. He wasn't a restless sleeper normally. Mickey held him close and tried to calm him. He sniffled and took him an hour to sleep semi calmly. By then Mikhail was exhausted and also fell asleep.

Come morning Piotr inched to his room and looked in, when he saw it was empty he grabbed some clothes so he could wash himself.

Mikhail was still dozing.

Col hoped in the shower, sneezing. He'd been sweating and under an air conditioner so now he had a minor cold. Suddenly a shadow passed by. Col looked out the bathroom window, wondering if it was the creature.

Mikhail yawned and slowly got up.

A shadow passed over the shower curtain.

Col gasped and fainted, crashing halfway out of the tub.

Mikhail looked at him and sighed. "I guess you didn't hear me knock..." He grunted and tried to pick his brother up and move him some place more comfortable.

After twenty minutes he woke, rubbing his head, "owwww..."

"Are you ok?" Mik had an ice pack on it.

"What happened?"

"You fainted in the shower."

Pete groaned and laid his head on the pillow.

Mik rubbed his head. "I think you're getting sick. You have a fever."

"It's from sweating and being under the air." Mik nodded and put another blanket on him. "I'm having a bad day."

"I can tell. How's your head feel?"

"It hurts."

"Want some meds?"

"Sure," he sighed. "Mickey?"

"Yes Pete?"

"I... I'm hungry."

"What would you like?"

"It doesn't matter."

Col sighed and leaned against the bed, looking around continuously. He yawned and fell back asleep for a little while. He suddenly sprung up and left the house, not returning for an hour.

"Hey? Where are you going? I just finished making the food!"

When he returned he climbed in bed and went back to sleep.

Col woke back up after an hour and looked around, "Did I fall back asleep?

"Yeah, where'd you go before that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your walk."

"I didn't go anywhere," Col looked at him oddly, "I fell asleep waiting for food."

"I saw you walking out!"

"...?" He was utterly confused.

"You just got back two seconds ago, Pete," Mik rolled his eyes. "Well your eggs are cold now." He gave him his plate. "Microwave them."

Col sighed and went to the kitchen to heat them back up.

Meanwhile, across the way, Victor was face down in the guest bed. His brother had had another slew of nightmares and he hadn't slept all night.

Logan dozed lightly beside him.

Victor looked at the time and then his brother. He could kill him. He sighed and rolled out of bed and grabbed his brother; he was going to visit a dear friend. Logan whimpered slightly as he was moved

Within minutes they were there. And what better place to pass out at?

Logan opened his eyes and looked around. "Where are we?"

Victor was asleep on the couch. A large hand rubbed Logan's head, "What's wrong, little claws?"

Logan looked up at Hulk and whimpered, leaning against him. Hulk was big enough that he made him feel somewhat safe.

Hulk picked him up, "You hungry?"

He nodded and looked at Victor. "I want to stay close to him..."

"What would little claws like?"

"Chicken," Logan struggled to stay close to Victor.

Hulk set him next to Victor, "Let Kitten sleep." Logan nodded and stroked Victor's hair. Hulk came back and gave Logan some chicken tenders, "Now what's wrong?"

Logan began to eat the chicken. "There's someone stalking me but Victor doesn't believe me."

"Who's following you?"

"I don't know, he wears a suit and he doesn't have a face," Logan whimpered, "And he has others... I can hear them..."

"You want Hulk to find them? Where they at?"

"I don't know," Logan sniffed, "I felt them first when we went camping... they were at the tower..."

"Where's the tower?" Logan described it, stuttering and stopping to sob several times. Hulk rubbed his back, "It's ok. Hulk be back," he set Logan next to Victor and closed the blinds, leaving.

Logan wiped his eyes and stayed close to Victor.

Hulk jumped about, soon getting to said area. He saw the tower and went over, "Hulk Smash!" Suddenly there was a strong breeze coming from the direction of the tower. Hulk stop as he prepared to bring his fist down.

The wind blew a little harder. Hulk slowly lowered his arms and looked around. Then he slowly backed away and left.


	9. Chapter 9

He returned and looked at the two; Logan had fallen asleep against Victor. He sighed and sat on chair with a flop. Logan felt the movement and opened an eye.

"Did you see him?" he whimpered.

He shook his head, "Hulk wants you both to stay here tonight." Logan laid his head on Victor. It wasn't safe there, either.

"Do you believe me, Hulk?"

He nodded, "Poor Claws, you must be so scared."

He whimpered and nodded. "I just want it to stop."

"I know."

He suddenly covered his ears. Victor squirmed on the couch.

"Victor?" Logan shook him. He groaned. "Do you hear it too?"

He yawned, "Yeah."

"It's them! They're here!"

Victor shivered slightly, but didn't want to seem scared. He had to be brave for his brother. Logan whined and climbed on his lap. He shivered and shied away from the door and windows.

Logan shivered a while, then went still and stood up. Victor looked at him and snapped. Logan didn't blink and began walking to the door.

Hulk heard the noise and picked Logan up to keep him from leaving. Logan didn't seem like he even noticed, he kept trying to walk to the door.

Hulk just held him up. He whined and pushed at his arms. "No," he sighed and held him as his struggles became more frantic. He kept his eyes fixed on the door.

Victor stared at the door and walked to the window to see what his brother was trying to get to.

Logan whined and struggled for almost an hour. Hulk had got tired of holding him up and simply held Logan to his lap. He suddenly went slack and slumped over.

Hulk shook him; "Claws?" he gave his body a confused look, "What's wrong with him?" Victor just shrugged. He was confused and at a loss by this point.

After a few minutes Logan opened his eyes and yawned. Victor and Hulk were still staring at him.

"What?" he looked at them and rubbed his eyes. He scooted off of Hulk's lap and went to Victor.

"I think you need help."

"I just need to get away from it."

"Well whatever 'it' is it has you wrapped around its finger. Why were you trying to go outside?"

He blinked. "What?"

"You put up another great fuss."

"You struggled to leave the house for an hour after whining 'they're out there'!"

"No I didn't!" he protested.

Victor glared at him and called hank. He couldn't take much more of this.

"Yes?" Hank picked up.

"Help. He's getting worst."

"Ok, are you still at your home?"

"No, we're with Hulk."

"Ok, can you give me directions?"

"Yeah," he sighed and told him the way.

Hank arrived soon enough and knocked on the door.

Hulk cautiously opened it, "Hello."

"Hello, Hulk," he looked at him, "Can I come in?"

He nodded, "Little Claws and Kitten are on the couch."

He walked in and looked for them. Victor was leaned back on the couch. He was officially not taking his eyes off Logan.

"Alright, what's happened now?" Hank took out a light and looked to see if Logan's eyes had dilated.

Logan groaned and tried to pull away. Victor held Logan's face for Hank, "This annoying noise started and he began crying then he tried to leave the house and put up the same fight when we stopped him as he had when I took the pills. Then he passed out."

Hank nodded. "Hmm... I think I want to look at the cabin you guys were in. It's possible that this is the result of infrasound."

"He's not going to let me go and I kinda don't think he'll feel good being left with Hulk knowing I'd be taking you there. But I can give you the address."

"Thank you," he said. "Did the building have large rooms in it, possibly old pipes?"

"Not any large rooms, really. Babysitting his little friend they had to sleep in the front room on the couches. But there was plenty of forest for them to explore and apparently return traumatized."

"So the forest is what scared them? Any abandoned buildings that you know of?"

"He told Hulk about some Red Tower."

"I'll be sure to check that out. Infrasounds are low frequency sounds that scientists are just discovering can cause fear and anxiety. They're starting to attribute ghost sightings to these sounds."

"You don't say," he watched him talk.

"If he was exposed to these, they could be causing his paranoia." He looked at Logan again. "I don't know how to explain the reduced brain activity, though."

"Just find out what you can," he looked at him, "Be careful. If something is there I may have to kill it before I lose my deposit on that cabin."

Hank chuckled. "If I go now, I can be there and done by evening."

"Have fun. There are still beers there."

"You left the beer? You MUST have been in a rush!"

"He's the addict, not me," he rolled his eyes.

"Sure," he smirked. "I will see you when I'm done."

Victor sighed and just tried to get his brother back to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Hank got in his car and drove to the site. The cabin was easy enough to find. It looked the same as when they left it two days ago. From the outside anyway.

Hank walked along the perimeter. Nothing strange so far. All of the windows were covered, but that was probably due to Logan's paranoia.

There was loud clatter and a metallic scratching around the back of the house. He raised a brow. "Did they leave the TV on or something?"

The scratching continued, along with some rustling and rapid movement.

"Hello?" he found a back door and entered. Something small jumped at him and ran past to the forest. It was just a raccoon that was scrounging through the garbage. He shook his head and looked around, reaching for the light switch. The lights came on and revealed the cabin was a mess.

He stared. "Oh my..." He began looking around. There were papers screwed about, doors open, and sheets all over the floors. There were some pill containers, missing labels. He searched through them looking for something significant.

As he searched the lights began to flicker. He looked up. Maybe the raccoon chewed through something. The longer he stayed the more the lights flickered. He found a flashlight and flicked it on in case he lost the lights. Which they soon did.

He sighed and shined the light around, looking at the pill bottles. The wind began to pick up outside the cabin. He felt a slight tingle of fear down his spine, but kept searching. He walked into one of the bedrooms.

The bedroom was almost untouched. But it had a drawing on the bed. It was of a tall man with a suit and of a child holding its hand.

Hank looked. Well, this was odd... He'd have to ask Victor if Logan was drawing. He folded this one and put it in his pocket.

The lights began to flicker again, coming on temporarily, and then going back out. Hank saw one of the mattresses pressed against the wall and went over to look.

Hank looked at the drawings on that wall, they were interesting. He tilted the mattress forward. They were well colored and some even had two other figures that appeared to be 'playing' with the child.

Hank finished searching and left that room. There wasn't much of anything else around the room. As he turned to go to another the light flickered and the wind picked up.

He shivered, almost certain there was something watching. It must be the wind, it was creating an infrasound.

The rooms echoed with the noise for a minute but soon everything calmed. Hank shook his head and walked to the living room. There was the sound of rushing behind him. He quickly turned.

There was a figured rushing toward him. It was wearing all white and a mask that was halved. The half that was seen was the white and blank like the rest of the figure. But it was coming fast.

He gasped and ran towards the door. It hurried to him as he tried to escape. As the lights flickered the other side of the mask could be seen. It was concealed by the blackness of the dark room.

Hank stumbled and tripped over something, then kept running.

As he ran to the door one hoped down from the roof and looked at him, mask matching the other but reversed.

Hank woke up in his car, away from the Cabin. The sun was preparing to set. He shook his head. That was odd. He must have fallen asleep on the way and had a dream.

Hank sighed, he'd come back later. He drove back to where Hulk's house was.

Victor was eating Salisbury steak that he'd fixed for them. Cooking for Hulk was like being in the army again. Logan ate quietly, huddled in a corner.

Hulk felt bad for him and offered him a fluffy thing, a stuffed dog from when he has to babysit the Power Pack.

Logan glared at it and cut its head off with his claws.

"Logan!" Victor glared, "That wasn't nice. What's gotten into you!" he sighed and cleaned it up. He'd either buy a new one or find someone to fix it. Probably buy a new one.

"I'm not a kid, Victor! I don't need a dmn stuffed puppy!"

"Well stop crying and throwing tantrums every two minutes!"

"I'm telling you, I didn't do that!"

"And I'm telling you that you did!"

Hulk just sighed. They were forever fighting.

Hank watched them. "Well, I visited the cabin. There were some strange things... has Logan drawn anything?"

"Not that I know of," Victor shrugged.

"There were a lot that I saw..." he checked his pocket. It was empty. He raised a brow and felt his other pockets. All empty, except for things he'd had prior to being near the cabin.

He furrowed his brows. "That's odd..."

"What?"

"I had taken some things from the house, but I seem to have misplaced them..."

"Hum," he finished his food.

"Perhaps I dreamed the whole thing then..."

"Sleeping on the job, Doc?" Victor asked as he got himself some more, offering Beast some.

"Well I admit I don't sleep as much as I should... I had the oddest dream, though..."

"About anything in particular?" He told him about the masks. "Sounds like what Colossus said he saw."

"Colossus saw something?"

"Yeah, him and Jimmy were screwing around and then they came running home complaining. That's when Jimmy had his nervous breakdown."

"Maybe I should go talk to him."

"Go on, apparently I'm here for the night."

"I will see you tomorrow then."

"Good bye."


	11. Chapter 11

Hank went back out to his car and began driving. As he drove two figures could be seen in the trees, they almost appeared to be watching him. He pretended not to notice them and drove to Pete's house.

Pete was on the couch, staring at the door like he had been for four hours.

"Pete, cut that out!" Mikhail looked at him.

He just looked over at him, not moved too much by the yelling and went back to staring. Someone knocked.

Col stared. He wasn't going to go near it. He hadn't even gone back in his room except early yesterday.

Mikhail rolled his eyes and went to open it. When Pete saw Beast he smiled. Something he hadn't done for a while.

"Hello, Pete, I came to talk to you."

He walked to him and hugged him, "How are you, my friend?"

"I'm doing well, how are you?" he gave him a concerned look.

"I'm not doing so well," he admitted.

"Oh? What's wrong?"

He looked around, "Something keeps stalking me. And it doesn't do it from afar, it comes into my house. Each time I see it in here it's in my room."

He had pulled his dresser out of his room and used it to block the door. It made a great thing for his brother to run into at night considering the amount of the hall it took up.

"You're starting to sound like Logan," he checked his eyes.

"I didn't see a tall man like he says he has. The one I saw was wearing a mask and all white clothes."

"What did the mask look like?"

"Around the eyes was dark and it had dark painted lips in a blank expression." He stared at him. He gave him a sad look, "You think I was just imagining them too?"

He shook his head. "There's a scientific explanation..." he said to himself.

He sighed. That was Beast way of saying he didn't believe him.

He sighed. "I think I saw them in a dream when I went to look at the cabin..."

"Hank, it wasn't a dream it was r...'Them'? As in more than one?'

He nodded. "Two. I must have heard your account, or maybe some kids are doing pranks..." He sounded unsure of himself.

"It was only one around me..." now he was getting even more paranoid. If there were more than one of those things who knew what they were for.

"Don't worry, it's perfectly explainable," he said, When did you first see it?"

"At the tower."

He nodded. "Everyone keeps mentioning it..."

"Beast this is not hysteria or whatever other scientific fact or theory. They're real!"

"If they are real, then they should be able to be explained by fact, should they not?" He groaned and went back to sitting. "Perhaps it's a mutant?"

He just sighed and leaned back. He didn't care what they were, they just creeped him out beyond reason and nothing was taking that factor away.

"Have you noticed anything else strange?"

"No."

He nodded. "Mik, has he drawn anything, out of curiosity?"

Mikhail thought, "No. He stole some of my vodka and doesn't want to go near his room, blocking the door with a dresser that on multiple occasions has tried to kill me. Asides that he just stares at the doors or windows."

Hank listened to Mikhail and glanced at Piotr. "Has he gone into any fits or tried to walk out?"

"Yeah he did that about twice."

"Did you stop him?"

"The first time I was in the kitchen. The last time I think I was showering."

"What about pills?"

"What pills?"

"Has he been taking any at all?"

"Not that I know of. Just for the headache he got when he fainted in the shower." Piotr groaned remembering that.

"Can I see them?"

He went and got them out of the kitchen. They were just the Tylenol that Mikhail himself took.

Hank looked at them quickly. "These aren't the same Logan's had."

"I don't know what Victor's brother had," he shrugged. He nodded and went back to col. Col sighed as he lay on the couch. He could hear what they were saying and it annoyed him.

Hank looked at him. "Are you experiencing memory loss?"

"I am remembering thing crystal clear. And I am not hallucinating nor am I on drugs!"

"Ok, I'm going to visit you soon, ok?"

"Fine. But if you're coming back to patronize me than you can stay at the school!"

He sighed and went to Mik. "Let me know if he starts doing those things I mentioned."

He nodded, "I'll keep a short leash on him. Just like back in the good days of the old country." He shook his head and left. Col glared at Hank as he left, then at his brother. "Don't look at me like that," he scoffed. He glared at him and went back to staring at the windows.


	12. Chapter 12

"Jimmy?" Victor yawned, "What's wrong? You still mad at me for telling the doctor?" Logan had been silent in his room for a while. Victor sighed and went to check on him.

Logan was sitting on the bed clutching a piece of paper. He was staring blankly at the window.

Victor walked over and rubbed his head, "Jimmy?" Victor looked at the window and slowly pulled the shade down. He looked back at his brother and noticed the paper, "What you got there?"

He continued to stare blankly, not even blinking.

Victor took the paper and looked at it, confused, "Oh Jimmy." Victor rubbed his head, "Come on, let's go to the kitchen and the guest room."

He blinked his eyes a few times and shook his head. He nodded, "ok. What's the paper?"

He looked at it, "Why did you draw this?"

"Draw what?" He handed him the picture. Logan stared at it. It was a drawing on him holding a tall man's hand. The man wore a suit and had no face. Scrawled crudely in his handwriting were the words 'He wants to be my friend.' "I don't remember drawing this."

"Come on, no more windows for you," he took his hand and led him to the guest room.

He sighed and walked in with him. Between the times that the man or his minions were watching him, he had grown quiet and subdued.

Victor rubbed his brother's head. He wasn't sure to be happy to his brother's quietness or more fearful. At the moment he was leaning toward the latter. He would call Hank again but that was all he could really do.

Logan lay down on his side quietly. He had seen him again last night, looking in the window. He hadn't been able to move.

Victor rubbed his back as he called for Hank. He'd been having a horrible time trying to get in contact with him. He sighed, "I'm gonna shave him bald," he grumbled and rubbed his brother's back. Logan shivered and pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he muttered.

"Jimmy what's wrong? I'm losing my mind here."

"I've already told you what's wrong."

"Then why can't I see him?"

"I don't know, he's not showing himself to you."

He sighed, "Ok, Jimmy."

He stayed silent. "I want to sleep while I still can."

"Ok, go ahead. I'll stay up." He nodded and closed his eyes.

Victor sighed and sat for about an hour or two before he had to pee. There was a sound like the rushing wind when he left. He shivered and decided to hurry and go back to his brother. Logan was no longer on the bed.

"J-Jimmy? Jimmy!"

"Viki?" a higher pitched voice responded.

He raised a brow and began to sniff around for his brother. The voice came from on the floor between the bed and the window. Victor walked over and stared at what he saw.

A five-year old Logan looked back at him fearfully... "He was here."

Victor stared down and nearly fainted, "J-Jimmy?" Victor just walked out the door. Calmed himself and walked back in. When nothing had changed he walked to his room and screamed, then slowly walked back, "I believe you."

Logan sniffed. "I'm scared, Viki!" he crouched on his knees, unwilling to sit

He picked him up and cradled him, "It's ok, I'm here."

He clung to him and shook. "I want it to be back to normal!"

"Trust me, I want you to. Let's go visit the doctor," he looked out the window to make sure no one was outside his house.

Logan shook his head and held to him, "Not yet."

He looked at Logan. He needed clothes. He cringed and looked around. He got one of the smallest shirts Logan had and put it on him. It still came to his ankles. He sighed. Why did his little brother have to be so small?

Logan looked down at himself. "This will never work. Get some string or something." He got a rubber band and wond it around an area to bring the shirt up to his knee. It made it look like Logan had a tail. Victor snickered and couldn't help but smile.

Logan gave him a glare. "Just you wait," he held up his middle claw.

"Hey, no!" he swatted his butt.

"Ow!" he glared and rubbed, "Stop! It's already sore!"

"Sore from what?" he shook his head, "Never mind," he grabbed him and took him to the car, constantly looking around. He just sat him in the front seat in case he had to take him out quickly, "Put your seatbelt on."

Logan looked at the seatbelt. "I'm too small." He sighed and put it on him and drove to the school. He just hoped he didn't get pulled over. Logan fidgeted with the belt. "Where are we going?"

"We're going to visit the doctor and then I have to figure out what to do with you."

"Which doctor?" he looked at him.

"The blue one that looks like an oversized cat."

"Hank?" he groaned, "No! I can't let him see me like this!" He rolled his eyes and continued on his path to the school. Logan grumbled and looked at his hand. "Aaaaaah! Bloooooood!" he panicked.

Victor flinched at the shriek. He looked at his brother and saw his hand, "That's what happens when you break the skin."

"But it's not going away!"

Victor sighed, by that point he was near the school. He pulled over and took his kerchief and held it on Logan's hand, "I hope you don't need stitches," he picked him up.

He sniffed. "It still hurts... usually it goes away... what's happening?"

"I don't know," he held the kerchief on his hand and went to find the doctor.

Logan held to him as he was carried. "You need the code for the gate. And my fingerprint."

He looked at him and then at the gate. A few moments later Victor walked in the school leaving a series of bent bars in the gate, "If they ask, Cain did it."

Logan snickered. "Chuck won't like that."

"Well he can be mad at his brother for that," he walked into the school and began sniffing around for Beast. There were still some mutants awake at this point. Victor sniffed around and got to the lab, "OK. WTH is he!"

The lab was completely empty. There were some test tubes laying on the counter and some unfinished experiments and notes laid out. His scent was stale.

He growled. He was going to be getting a new rug.

Logan pointed to one of the papers. "That one looks nice," he smiled at the colors.

Victor picked it up. It had a picture of Beast on a Ferris wheel with two other figures. Victor face palmed, "This isn't good."

Logan read it. "Harley and Quinn escaped the Orphan's home... Together they searched the land alone... Looking for someone else with whom they could play... Until the Slender Man found them and took them away..."

"...When did you learn to read?"

He rolled his eyes. "My mind didn't change, $$hole."

"But your language has gotten worse," he swatted his butt, "What other cheap doctors do we know?"

"I don't need a doctor, I just need someone to stitch my hand!" he complained, "What about Reed Richards?"

"Doctors do stitches, genius," He groaned and looked at his hand, "Crap...yeah lets go," he grabbed him and carried him away. He looked at the gate again as he got in the car, "Someone will fix that."

"I hope Johnny isn't home..."


	13. Chapter 13

Victor got to the building and sighed, "Can you fix his hand?"

Reed gave the child a shot to numb his hand for the stitch, "Who is this? And why are you here so early?"

Logan looked at him. "I Timmy! I five! Unca Vikki is takin' care of me!" he beamed.

He raised a brow. "It looks like he was cut with a knife."

Victor raised a brow and scoffed. "Does he need stitches?" He looked to the side.

He rolled his eyes, "I'll give him liquid stitches," he cleaned the blood and glued the wound, "Finished."

"Thank you," Victor nodded. "Look, can we go to your lab?"

"Sure," he nodded and led them away."What is it, Victor?"

Victor set Logan on an examination table. "This is Jimmy."

"Really? The horrible imitation of 3 year old's speech and grumpy pout had me completely fooled. Who did you two annoy now?"

Logan scoffed and crossed his arms. "Don't let the matchstick know."

Victor shook his head. "I don't know."

He scoffed, "So what's happened?" Victor sighed and told him the bizarre story. "Really?"

"That's what he's been telling me."

He looked the smaller version of Logan over, "Well...What did Hank ever figure out?"

Victor rolled his eyes. "I have no idea; he's not answering his phone! But when I get my hands on him..."

He put his hands up, "Ok, ok. Do you need a paper bag?"

He gave him a glare. "Oh, trust me, this is calm. I want my Jimmy back! Find out what's wrong with him."

"He went from being you x year old over sized child of a younger brother to your four year old undersized kid brother?"

He crossed his arms. "..Yes."

"I can run a few test," he yawned.

"Then do it. Now."

"Why don't you take a nap or something? Your crankiness isn't making this any faster or less real."

"Don't tell me what to do," he scoffed.

"Then stop pushing your attitude at me like I'm intimidated .If you don't ease up with your hissy fit I can just as easily have Ben take you back to your car. And believe me, he won't like being woken up."

Victor rolled his eyes. "Look, I haven't slept over a few hours a day for the past I don't know how long, I've been worried sick about my brother, and look what happened! You can't blame me if I'm just a little rude at this point!"

"Then take a nap. If there's something I need or find I'll tell you."

"I'm not leaving my brother for a second after what just happened!"

"OK, then at least be quieter," he got a stethoscope that was across the room.

Logan gasped and fell off the table. "Ow! Stay away from me!"

"What's wrong?"

"Viki! Keep him away!"

Victor pushed his brother toward him, "He's gonna help you."

"No!" he nearly screamed and held tight to his brother's arm. Victor whined. "Make him go away! No! He can't take me again!" he stared fearfully at the stretched out arm.

Reed slowly brought his arm back.

"He's not going to take you, I'm right here."

He huddled against Victor, terrified. Victor patted his back, "He's going to try to get you normal."

"No! He made me like this!"

"Jimmy, that's Reed. He isn't going to hurt you." Logan refused to look at him. Victor just sighed. His head hurt.

"He made me a kid, Victor!"

"I have a head ache."

"We don't get headaches..."

"This is a headache," he sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

Scott sat on his bed, rocking back and forth. He hadn't left his room in two days, skipping the classes he was supposed to teach. There was a knock on the door. He stared at it. "Who is it?"

"It's your brother, now unlock the door!"

He sighed and opened the door. "What?" he had been sitting in the dark.

"What is the matter with you!" he looked at his brother's pale figure.

"Nothing!" he said irritated.

"You've been MIA for two days and you're just sitting here! Have you even eaten!"

"Has it really been that long?" he looked at the time.

He grabbed his arm and dragged him to the cafeteria, "Sometimes I wonder about you," He got his brother water and something to put in his stomach.

He looked over his shoulder. "No! I want to stay in my room!"

"Sit!" he handed him the food, "Now eat. You're pale and you look dehydrated." He looked around warily as he ate. Alex put his hand on his head to see if he had a fever.

He pushed his hand away. "Stop."

He smacked his hand, "What's up with you?"

"Leave me alone, ok!"

"Finish eating, I'm taking you to the professor after you're done."

"No you're not," he grabbed his plate and walked back to his room. He grabbed the back of his shirt and took him to the professor's office. "Let go of me!"

He pushed him in the office and locked the door. "He's been in his room two days professor."

"Leave me alone!" he backed from the giant bay windows in the office.

Professor looked at him, "What's wrong, Scott?"

"Nothing! I just want to go to my room!"

He looked at him sympathetically _'You don't seem well. Please tell me what's wrong?'_

_'I can't!' _he sobbed, _'They told me not to!'_

_'Who is 'They'?'_ he rolled over and looked at Scott _'its ok.'_

He sat on his lap and leaned against him, sobbing. _'I don't know!' _The professor rubbed his back. Scott was like a son to him and he hated to see him hurting like this. _'They came out of nowhere and... and...'_ He couldn't continue.

_'Shh. Let me in. Is that Ok?'_ He slowly nodded. Xavier leaned on his head and looked through. He saw a lot of darkness and shadows. Scott having fun with Logan and Piotr, them at a red tower and such. One thing that caught his eye was a humanoid figure with an odd appearance.

Scott shuddered and tried to pull away.

The figure was quite tall, possibly as tall as or taller than Piotr in his Colossus form, 7 foot 5. Its limbs were stretched out and it was wearing a suit that seemed to follow its odd figure. The part that made it unsettling was how it was faceless. Not just faceless, but featureless. No ears, eyes, hair or any obvious details.

"Stop!" Scott begged.

Professor let him go, "Where did you see that? A movie?"

He shook his head. "The cabin."

"When you were with Logan?" He nodded. He rubbed his back, "I want you to relax for a while, ok?"

"I can't! I've tried!"

"Would you like to relax in my room?"

He nodded. "I can try."

"Ok," he smiled, "Please try to relax. I need to find out if Hank has returned yet."

"Where has Hank been?" he looked at him.

"I'm not sure. He's been gone almost three days now." He shook his head and went to the professor's room. There could be a low sound of wind heard in the distance. Scott whimpered and hid under the covers.

The professor just rubbed his back, "It's ok, and it's just the wind."

"No it isn't."


	15. Chapter 15

Col slowly came out of his room, pushing the dresser back in front of it before going to the couch.

"What were you doing in there?

"What?"

"Your room? I thought you were scared."

"What about my room?"

"You were just in it..."

"No I wasn't. I went to the bathroom and then came back here."

"No you didn't," he rolled his eyes. He raised a brow. Mik sighed and went into the room.

He whined and grabbed him, "Don't. It might still be in there."

He rolled his eyes and went in. Col bit his lip and waited by the door, "...Pete, what are these?"

"What!" he looked in the room, to see what was wrong with his brother. He held up some pictures. He raised a brow, "What are those?"

"That's what I asked you," he walked to the front room and handed them to him. He looked at them and raised a brow. One looked like that thing. He shuddered and pushed it away. "It has your hand writing, Pete."

"Get it away from me," he whined and pushed it away.

"'They only want to play'?" he looked at him. He pushed it away and stayed at the door. Mikhail sighed. "I'm getting really worried about you..."

Col sighed and leaned against the wall next to the door. He wished his brother would come out so he could barricade the door again.

He came back a few minutes later. "WHAT ARE THESE?"

He looked at him, then at his hands, "Loose pills? And a bottle?"

"Yes! Are you taking drugs?"

"What? NO!"

"Then why is the label ripped off?"

"I don't even know what those are!"

"Then why are they in your room?"

"I haven't even been in here for over a week! Almost a month if you count me being with Logan and his brother!"

"Well they weren't here a few days ago!"

"I don't know where they came from!" Mik swatted him. He blinked and grabbed his bottom, looking at him in shock. His brother hadn't hit him, or been able to rather, in a very long time.

"If I find out these are drugs...!"

"I'm not on drugs!"

"Well you sure are acting like it!"

"I am not!" He glared at him.

"Yes you are! Think about it! You're seeing things, acting paranoid, having trouble sleeping, blacking out...!"

He growled and pushed him away, kicking the wall and shaking his head. He whined and dropped to the front room floor.

"And now you're throwing a tantrum." He kicked at him and sulked. He rolled his eyes. "Brat."

"You're mean," he turned on his side.

"How am I mean? Because you worry me sick!"

"I told you I don't know what you're talking and that I'm not on drugs and you hit me!"

He sighed. "If you really aren't on drugs, then I'm sorry. But you have to admit that it's suspicious."

"It put them there!"

"It?"

"That thing that's been in my room!"

"The one that I haven't seen?"

He whined, "It's real and it's in there!"

"Then where is it?"

"I don't know," he sobbed. He sighed and rubbed his head. Piotr sniffed, "You don't believe me."

"Can you blame me?"

"But it's the truth!"

He just sighed. "Ok. Ok, if I believe you, will it make you happy?"

"I don't want you to lie to me; I want you to actually believe me!"

"Would you believe me if I said the same?" He whimpered and shook his head. "Then how can you expect me to do the same?" He pouted and leaned against him. Mik sighed. "Are you hungry?" He nodded, silently.

Mikhail began to make dinner.

Pete sighed and sat for a couple minutes before his eyes glazed over and he stood.

"Where are you going?" He grabbed him. "Oh no you don't!" He continued to try to walk to the door. He held him down and wrestled him. "No!"

He pushed and tried to get up and exit the house. He didn't just feel a want to leave he needed to leave.

Mik held him down. "Where do you want to go?" He whined and tried to get up. He fought for almost an hour before he calmed down and fell asleep.

Mikhail sighed and went to finish dinner. Good thing the oven wasn't on.


	16. Chapter 16

Piotr woke a few moments later and rubbed his eyes.

"Are you ok?" he called.

"What? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you kept trying to leave."

"...? I did? How? If I fell asleep I could've only been asleep for a few minutes."

"Check the time, brat."

He looked at the time, "So I've been asleep for an hour? Does that mean the food is ready?"

"Almost," he rolled his eyes, "Give it twenty minutes."

He shook his head and looked toward the TV. His eyes grazed the window and he saw a figure, he gasped and ran to the kitchen.

Mikhail gasped as his brother nearly killed him. "What now?

"It was watching me!" He sobbed.

"The thing?"

He sobbed into him, "Make it go away!"

"I wish I could," he put an arm around him. He kissed his head. "Want to help make food?" He sniffled and nodded.

He put food on his plate. "Eat up."

He ate quietly. He was trying to keep what little bit of sanity.

"Are you ok?" he looked at him.

"My head hurts," He ate the rest of his food and put his plate in the sink before leaving the kitchen and turning towards his room.

He watched him go in and shook his head. There was a scratching noise soon heard

Mikhail walked toward the room and saw the dresser had been moved and opened the door. "Pete?" The room was empty. He raised a brow and walked in.

When he entered in deep enough the door slowly closed and the scratching sound continued again. He looked around for where it came from. He looked everywhere in the room and shrugged, going to leave, but the door was stuck.

"Huh?" he pushed at it. It wouldn't budge, "Pete!" he yelled and pushed as hard as he could.

It stayed silent for about an hour. He eventually got bored of pounding on the door and laid down on his brother's bed. After the hour there could be heard a struggling to push.

"Pete?" The grunting continued until the door was opened. Mikhail growled. "Pete, I am going to spank you until you glow...!"

There was a whimper, "But I don't know what I did," he high voice said.

"What... what happened? Who are you?"

"I'm Piotr," the young, nude boy looked up at him

"I was afraid of that," he felt dizzy and fainted.

Piotr gasped, "Mickey!" he climbed on him and patted his cheek, "Mickey!" he ran to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water and poured it on his brother's head.

Mikhail coughed and sat up. "What happened to you?"

He sat on the floor and began crying, "They took me and made me little!"

He sighed and pulled him into a hug. "I'm sorry I didn't believe you. Tell me how to find them."

He cried, "I don't know. They're not always around."

He looked around. "Ok, we need to get out of here. But first you need some clothes."

"They don't fit."

"I know. Did Lonnie leave any here?" He went to check. Col clung to his leg. He found a shirt and a pair of boxers that looked like they might fit. "Try these on."

He pulled the shirt on, it fit pretty well. But he had to hold the boxers up.

"Think some pants would fit?" He grabbed some for him.

"Mickey?"

"Yes?"

"Am I gonna stay little?"

"I don't know," he rubbed his head.

He sobbed, "I wanna be big again!"

"I know. Let's go," he took him to the car.

He sniffled and thought, "Beast didn't believe me."

"Well maybe he will now," he began to drive to the mansion.

He sobbed and put his head on the seat, he didn't want to look out the window.

Mik drove as quickly as he could. Pete sniffled and rubbed his bottom in the seat. "You ok?" he looked at him.

"My bottom hurts."

"Why?"

"It just hurts." He reached over and rubbed his head. He sniffled.


	17. Chapter 17

When they arrived at the school the gates were in the process of being fixed. Piotr looked and wondered what happened to them.

Mik picked Pete up and carried him inside. He clung to him as he was carried. It felt so odd to be small again.

"Where's his office?"

"His lab is on the second floor." He walked through the school, avoiding students. The lab was beyond empty.

He looked around. "Know where he'd be?"

"No. He's always in here. It doesn't look like he's been in here for a long time."

He nodded. "The professor?"

"He's in his office."

"And where's that?"

"Is on the first floor."

He sighed and carried him back down. Pete buried himself in his shoulder. He walked into Xavier's office without knocking.

Xavier was grading some papers while keeping mental watch of Scott, "How may I help you?"

He set Pete on his desk. "You know who this is?"

He stared for a minute, "...Colossus?"

"Yes. I want to know where Hank is so he can tell me what the h3ll happened."

"I was planning on using cerebro to find him today."

"You don't know where he went?"

"No, he's been missing nearly a week." He shook his head and muttered something Russian. "If you wish you may stay until I find him with Cerebro." He sighed and nodded.

He rolled to the machine to try to find Beast. Mik followed him, holding Pete. In the room it took Xavier longer than normal to find him. He was shocked by how close he was, "He's in the library."

"The library?"

"Yes. On the second floor." Mik cursed more in Russian and went to find him.

Piotr held his brother as he was carried, "Can Hank change me back?"

"I hope so." Something ran into the shadows as the door opened. Pete hoped down and followed it. It scurried to the darkest corner in the library.

"Pete, stay with me!" Mik grabbed his hand.

"What's that!" Pete pulled away and followed it.

"No! I'll give you a spanking!" he warned.

"I don't want a spanking!"

"Then come here." He pouted and walked over, "Stay. Now."

"There's something there!" He whined and jumped, pointing. He didn't have the fear he normally showed. At the moment it was more curiosity than fear.

"Xavier? Can you read its mind?"

"Not much to read, other than fear."

"Is it safe?" Before he could answer Pete pulled away and grabbed it, pulling it out.

"No!" a high pitched voice squeaked, "Don't look at me!"

Xavier rubbed his head, "Hank?" Hank sobbed and huddled up. He was little more than a fluff ball. Xavier sighed, "Come here."

"No! I don't want to be seen! It has to be explainable and reversible! Just a little more research!" Xavier went into his mind, calming him. He sniffed and looked up at Xavier.

"It's ok."

"I don't know what happened," he sniffed.

"You believe me now!" Pete glared at him.

"Yes," Hank looked down. "I never said I didn't."

Pete looked, "Can't you fix it?"

He sadly shook his head. "I've tried everything..."

Pete looked at him, "But, but, I don't wanna grow up again!" he cried.

Hank sniffed and began crying too. Xavier sighed and grabbed Hank. Good thing the school had a daycare.

Mik picked Col up. "So what now?"

"I'm not sure," he rolled to find some clothes for beast. Beast's fur covered him for the most part. The professor told Jean they would be needing clothes for young children. Between 3 and 5.


	18. Chapter 18

Johnny whimpered as he tried to reach his cup. He could hardly see over the counter let alone reach.

"Brat," Ben snickered and handed it to him. "This is so nice."

"Leave me alone!" he sobbed and sipped it. After spilling several cups throwing tantrums Reed had given him a no spill sippy cup.

"Yeah, yeah. Aren't you supposed to be in your room?"

"I don't wanna be in there anymore. It's nothing to do and he keeps watching me."

"Who is he?"

"I'm sick of telling you, stupid rock, I don't know!" he glared.

He swatted his bottom. "I meant are you talking about Reed or your stalker?"

He grabbed his bottom and glared at him, "Both!"

Ben rolled his eyes. "Brat." He threw the remote at him and went to find somewhere quiet to sit. "Keep that up and I'll get Reed to spank you. Again."

"Just leave me alone!"

He rolled his eyes and put a baseball game on.

Johnny went to his room and sighed, looking out the window, cautiously. Ben watched him out of the corner of his eyes. He whimpered and slid under the table, sobbing.

"Are you ok?" the little one sobbed and covered his ears as the wind picked up. "Come here," Ben held out his arms.

He cried and crawled to him, "It's out there!"

He picked him up and held him on his lap. "Don't worry, I'm here."

"But he is! He's out there, I know it!" he cried.

"I believe you, but I'm here!"

"Make him go away Ben! Please!"

Ben set Johnny on the couch. "I'll take care of it." He sobbed and watched him go. Ben went outside. "Whoever's out here can go home!" he yelled, to calm Johnny down.

The wind picked up as someone looked up at him. Ben stared at it. He felt a shiver of fear. It didn't break contact with him, blankly staring toward him.

Ben couldn't take his eyes away. The thing was close... maybe 30 feet away, and though it was half hidden in shadows, he could see him clearly. He wore a business suit and had white skin and a white head. The face was completely featureless. He seemed stretched, like Reed could do; only this one had extra limbs stretching from it... and it was looking right at him!

It continued to look and the wind picked up even more. The extra limbs reverted into its back and it kept 'eye' contact.

Ben slowly forced himself to back into the house.

The whole time the creature didn't break. If anything it appeared to step closer.

Ben slammed the door shut when he was inside and locked it, cursing. "Come on, Johnny, we're locking ourselves in Reed's lab!"

He sobbed and held to him, "Do you believe me now?"

"Yes!" he held him and ran as fast as he could to the elevator. He cried into him and held close. Ben pressed the door's close button and pushed the one for the top floor.

The elevators moved but suddenly stopped and the lights went out. Ben blinked. "Hey! Stretch said it was impossible to lose power in this place!" The doors began to open to a floor Ben didn't go to. "What is going on?" he held Johnny close.

Johnny sobbed and held him.

The doors opened and Ben gasped as the lights flickered, revealing that... thing, right in front of him, on the second floor!

It stared blankly at him as the wind whistled its feature less face not moving.

Ben tried to back up and push the buttons to close the door. The lights went out completely and the wind picked up.


	19. Chapter 19

Kurt was teleporting home after going to the mall. It was just getting dark. It was at a point where the street lights were coming on.

He looked around; he needed to get his bearings before porting again. There was a steady and rapid noise in a short distance. He tilted his head and turned to look.

The sound didn't alter it remained a steady rhythm. He moved closer. The closer he got, logically, the sound got louder and there was a new sound. It sounded like low whimpers.

That was weird. He saw figures in the distance. The figures stood, looking down as an odd shaped figure was leaned down.

"Vhat's going on dere?" he called.

The figures turned and the one in front of all the other looked up, featureless face staring, head tilted.

"Vhoa! Creepy! I'm out of here!" He teleported. When he ported there was a long shadow behind him. He quickly turned and gasped at what he saw. The faceless figure was standing over him, it was quite tall.

He yelped and teleported again. The shadow was behind him again, but slightly further.

"Vhat is going on?" He 'ported to the top of a building. The figure was below the building, looking up at him. "Go avay!" he yelled. The wind swirled as it seemed to glare at him.

He shivered and continued teleporting. This was going to be a long night. Everywhere he went there seemed to be a shadow.

Ben shook his head as daylight hit his face. What happened? Johnny wrapped in a blankie, asleep on his chest. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. That was weird.

Johnny snuggled on him, sucking his thumb. Ben sat up, holding him. What happened last night that he had a heada- Oh... That thing! He suddenly became wide awake.

Johnny leaned on him, not noticing the whistle of the wind. Ben noticed a piece of paper on the table. It was him watching a puppet show.

He raised a brow. "Blanc and Noir, two of a kind, one opens the door and one shuts it behind, they work together in harmony, Since Slender Man showed them how it should be."

Johnny shivered.

"What is this?" He rubbed Johnny's back.

He sobbed, "No Slender man!"

"Who is he?"

"He takes you away to the trees!"

"Why didn't you say so before?"

"I did!" He cried, "You NEVER believe me!"

"You never said his name!"

He whimpered.

He rubbed his head. "He sure is creepy. I'll talk to Reed about him."

He sniffed, "No Ben, you have to stay away from the windows. He's get you!"

"Well he's not here right now, is he?"

"No..."

"Then don't worry. Let's try going to the lab." He carried him to the elevator again. To be honest, he was freaked out, and wanted to be away from the windows.

He slowly got in, hoping it would work and not take them to... that, and pushed the buttons. Everything went as it normally did. No shorting or anything. He smiled and relaxed when the doors opened at the top floor.

Reed was enjoying some oatmeal as he went over some notes.

"Hey Stretch?"

"You're up early."

"Yeah, we need to talk..."

"Go on."

"You need to up the security around here."

"What happened?"

"Someone got in last night."

"What! Impossible!" he went to check the cameras.


	20. Chapter 20

Ben stayed in the lab, it was the safest part of the building.

Reed looked through the camera footage. It showed Ben carrying Johnny to the elevator, then it started staticing out and eventually just blacked out.

"What happened to my equipment!" he growled.

"What do you mean? You didn't see it?"

"It's messed up."

He shook his head. "Well unless you up the security, I'm getting out of here."

"Ok, calm down," he told him, "I'll deal with it. I didn't figure that anyone would be able to get in here."

Johnny had been changed when he was at his girlfriend's house and she claimed she hadn't seen anything. He'd been staying with her for a few weeks.

He scoffed. "Apparently they can. Stop fiddling with that!"

He grumbled and tried to fix the camera."Well what do you want me to do?" he sighed and looked at him. Johnny was hiding behind Ben, away from Reed.

"I want you to go downstairs and add extra security to the doors and windows!" he pushed him to the elevator.

"OK, ok!" he went to the elevator.

Ben grumbled and kept Johnny in the lab. Johnny sat on his lap and looked around.

Reed was downstairs for about twenty minutes. When he came back up he gave both Ben and Johnny some breakfast, "You two need to relax."

"And you need to do a better job of keeping this place secure."

He glared at him and went back to trying to fix the camera.

He rolled his eyes and ate his food.

Johnny yawned and held himself, he had to go now, "Ben. Do you think he's still there?"

"I hope not!" he shuddered.

"I have to go to the bathroom," he climbed down and hurried.

"Careful," he called after him.

"...? uhm," He looked to the side, "Would you stand outside the door for me?"

He nodded. "If you start feeling... it... call me right away."

He nodded and went in the bathroom. His brother in law was so cruel. He got him one of those duck kid potties. That prick. He walked right past it and used the real one.

Ben waited for him outside.

"Waaa! Ben!"

"What is it?" he opened the door.

He was stuck with his pants down, literally, "Help, I can't get out!" he pushed at the seat.

Ben began laughing. "Oh, I am taking pictures of this!"

"Ben!" he whined.

He brought out his phone. "Smile!" Johnny whimpered. He took lots of pictures of him, and when he had enough he finally pulled him out.

He hit him and pulled his pants up and washed his hands.

He laughed, "Sue's gonna love these!"

He whimpered and went back to where he'd been sitting.

Ben ruffled his hair."Want to see if we can make Reed's computer do video games?"

He smirked and went to basically destroy Reed's computer.

Reed sighed. They were making too much noise. But he let them have fun.

Midway through a game Ben suddenly stopped and put his control down.

"Finally," Reed sighed, "Whats wrong?"

He didn't acknowledge him as he slowly turned and walked to the elevator.

"Ben?" he looked, "Are you ok?"

He simply left without a word.

Johnny whined and hurried after him, "Ben!" The doors closed before he could get in the elevator. Johnny sobbed and hit the door, "No, Ben, come back!" he cried

Reed reached out. "Calm down, he's a big boy, he can handle himself."

"Ahhhh!" he screamed and got a away from him.

"Johnny? What's wrong?"

"No! I want Ben!" he cried and ran away from Reed, "He's going to take my Ben.

"What are you talking about? Calm down."

He pulled away and looked around.

Reed rubbed his temples.

Johnny finally made it out and went to look for Ben

Ben was no where to be seen.

Johnny whimpered, "Ben! Ben come back!" There was a slight whimper. He heard it and looked around, "Ben?"

It came from under one of the windows, outside. Johnny whined and tried to get outside.

Reed heard him over the intercom. "What's wrong?"

He didn't respond and finally got outside. He looked around, "Ben?" There was a whimper. Johnny walked toward it, "Ben?"

"Johnny?"

"Ben?"

Ben walked to him. He was a small boy now, not a rock.

He stared and hugged him, "I told you not to go!"

"I... I couldn't help myself!" he rubbed his bottom.

"...can you reach the buttons?" he was too small and had to be on the tops of his toes.

Ben nodded. He was about seven years old and still tall for his age. And he was naked.

"Reed is going to be angry."

He shrugged. "I don't want to see him."

"Well you hafta get clothes."

He nodded. "I'll wear some of your old ones."

He pulled his hand, "Hurry before he comes back."

Ben nodded and went to his old room. Ben sniffed. "I don't know if I should be happy or sad..." Ben found some of Johnny's clothes that would fit.

"Well...you finally got your wish."

He nodded, looking at his human hands. Ben picked Johnny up. "We need to get safe."

He hugged to him.

Reed sighed and wondered about them both.


End file.
